Adopted version: Meghan&Ash's Hot Night
by lou-lou97
Summary: This is the Adopted Version of Meghan&Ash's Hot Night that Prince-Ash's-Girl gave me and please read and please Review!
1. Intro

**A/N: **Hi this is the Adopted version of Meghan&Ash's Hot Night. It's what Prince-Ash's-Girl gave me and i hope you enjoy reading it. Hope you Review. I added a bit to the chapters Prince-Ash's-Girl did, so please read them. Thank You!

xxxx

lou-lou97


	2. Chapter 1

Meghan and I are ridding, looking for shelter. I do not feel the endless winter cold but Meghan does and I will not have her suffer by continue ridding through the night.

"Ash?" Meghan questions from behind me. "How much farther are we going?"

Her teeth are chattering against my back as she burrows closer against me, some her blonde hair is over my shoulders it has a faint smell of strawberries. I know that by now her lips that are usually a warm pink colour are probably a blue ice colour from the cold.

"Not far," I call back while covering her hands with mine, to warm them. "Another mile or so."

She doesn't reply but I know she is grateful. Meghan does not like to complain out loud which is why she has been silent most of the evening, trying to be brave. I have this feeling that she does this a lot, seeing her in Action in the Iron kingdom and watching her pursue her journey to get her brother back has given me a kind of admiration for her, i know i love her, is it wrong for me to love her in such a short time? I say no, she is a likeable person, but for me she is a loveable person.

A while later I see a path that leads into the cave and follow it. Ice hangs from the ceiling and flowers grow encased in ice. There are intricate patterns in the ice and i can just feel Meghan's curious eyes following the beautiful patterns that weave so elegantly between frozen flowers. The cave has paths leading into smaller caves and I take Meghan to the farthest one, where I have supplies from previous stays.

Pulling the horse to a stop, I swing off and turn to lower Meghan to the ground by her waist, pulling her to me. She is so small and fragile looking that she might get carried on a strong wind. I know that it is all an illusion, she is stronger than that. Feeling her so close to me makes me want to do things to her I shouldn't.

"Thank-" she cuts herself off knowing these words tend to offend fey.

I nod, showing that I understand she is grateful to have been helped dismounting a horse. I hide a smile remembering that fey steeds have not been friendly to her. Twice she has been thrown off their backs. This gives me an opportunity to be close with her, seeing if she is okay.

I turn back to the cave and open a truck filled with quilts, pull one out and drape it about her shoulders hoping she will be warmer, i know how easily some humans can get pneumonia when they get too cold. The horse is gone, returning home.

"There are more quilts to make you more comfortable tonight," I inform her, not wanting her cold.

I unroll a pallet that I keep here to sleep on and put many blankets together for her to cover herself. When I was done I took food out of the saddle bags and sat at the foot of the pallet while she sat in the middle. I offered her bread, dried meat and a small slice of fey cake, I had gotten it as a treat for us. I knew that fey food was not safe for this half-human girl but this cake would not cause her harm.

We ate in silence and when I noticed that she did not touch the cake I told her, "It won't give you any side effects. It's safe." As I said this I tried to get her to trust me with this with my facial expressions.

Meghan must have noticed this because she decided to take a small bite, she then smiled. I cannot tell how that made me feel. I gave her something that made her feel better and it warmed me. After taking a few bites Meghan silently handed it to me, offering the rest. I took it with thanks, it was a favourite of mine.

A few minutes later she broke the silence, "We'll be there tomorrow?"

I sighed, not wanting to take her to my queen. "Yes."

"We can't be civil in front of your court and family, can we?" She asked, looking at me.

"No," I told her. "We must be enemies, again. Our feelings must be hidden and we must hate each other. It's the only way to survive."

Meghan looked sad but knowing. She knew that she must be strong or they will break her and I will have to watch. My mother could order me to hurt Meghan and I would have to do her bidding. There was no way around my queen's orders.

I looked at Meghan and she was watching me. Our eyes met and held. The world seem to disappear while I stared into her deep blue eyes. Not knowing who reached first, our lips touched.

Her kisses were full of passion and her breath was warm and sweet. I explored her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck while her fingers ran through my hair and the other hand pulled me closer.

I pulled away and looked at her again. Love shone through her eyes that she would not say aloud. Gods, how I loved her too. I wished i knew how to show it. I wish we could run away and be together. But I made a vow that I would bring her to Mab, there was no way to break it. No matter how much i wanted to.


	3. Chapter 2

Meghan leaned towards me and kissed me again. She pulled away and looked into my eyes as she moved to straddle my lap.

My breathing hitched.

My hands moved to her waist and one slide up, behind her neck and pulled her to me again. Her fingers dug into my back as I pulled the collar of her dress aside to kiss her shoulder. Her dress was thin and filmy as spider-silk. The neck line was cut into a graceful swoop but still it was not enough.

Without thinking, I laid her against the pallet and moved on top of her. One of her legs wrapped around me and pulled back and said, "I love you." It was from my heart and i meant it, it wasn't meaningless words because she, was what i wanted. What i desired, who i desired. I would do anything for and with this, no, my girl, woman, lover.

"I love you too," she said this with honesty, her voice was clear, not a hint of uncertainty. With a smile on her lips sought mine.

She pulled my shirt off and I took our boots off. With many blankets covering us I finally pulled her dress off. Her body was perfect and beautiful. Her pale ivory skin was smooth and warm.

When we laid there without clothes I looked at her. Meghan was full of passion and a bit afraid, I knew what that meant.

"Tell me when to stop," I told her.

She nodded and I kissed her. When I finally entered her, she dug her nails in my back and bit her lips. I breathed slowly and moved just as slowly, not wanting to hurt her more.

"Ash," she breathed. That was all I needed to continue.

She fell asleep in my arms later as I placed light kisses on her face and hair. I laid there thinking, for this, my, girl I would defy my family and leave NeverNever to be happy with her.

For the first time in a long time, I did not dream of Ariella dying, instead I dreamed of a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was laughing, so innocent, i wished he was mine. Then i wondered why he looked so familiar. Then for the rest of the night i did not dream of him, but of the question of who he was.


	4. Chapter 3

I wake the next morning while it's still dark. I carefully move, trying not to disturb Meghan's peaceful sleeping, and dress quietly. I make my way through the caves to make sure we're still alone then return to Meghan's side carefully caressing her hair and face.

Last night was wonderful. Meghan makes me feel alive again. She is the most perfect person I have meet since Ariella.

Ariella. I feel as though I am betraying her memory because of how quickly my feelings grew for Meghan. Would Ariella want me to be happy and move on? I think she would. Well, I hope she does.

Meghan started to stir and I banished all my brooding thoughts. I sat beside her on the pallet and tucked stray hairs behind her ear, and kissed her forehead.

"Meghan, it's time to go," I whisper.

Slowly she woke and gave me a beautiful smile, that held a twinge of shyness. Her ivory cheeks turned pink as she remembers last night. I then hid my smile.

I turned my back and let her dress and pulled out the rations we have left. My senses alerted me to a presence nearing.

"Remember what we talked about last night," I murmur quietly to her, I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest

She nodded and backed away. I unsheathed my sword, preparing for battle.

A sentry from my mother's court appeared at the mouth of the cave.

"Your majesty," he bowed. "Queen Mab ordered me to find you and help you escort the summer princess to court."

"I am more than capable to escort a girl," I replied coolly, hoping Meghan does not intervene.

"I am sorry your highness," the sentry bowed again. "The queen orders it."

"Very well," I sigh. "The princess will need a few minutes."

"Of course, your highness. Well will wait at the main entrance."

When I was sure he was far enough away I turned to Meghan.

"You must remember we have to act as enemies," I whispered in her ear. "Be strong or the court will beat you down and I won't be able to help."

Meghan nodded and raised her hand to my face. "I love you," she whispered to quietly I barely heard, there was longing in her voice and it was mixed with sadness.

I nodded and brushed my lips against hers. "No matter what happens remember that I love you too." The sadness was back in my chest, but this time it was stronger.

We put things back to it's proper place and prepared to put on a show. When I was sure I looked like the cold ice prince I once was, we exited.

Outside two sentries waited with two horses, I mounted not looking at Meghan while she strained to mount. Not looking at anything in particular one of the sentries placed her reins in my hands and we set out to court.

We rode for hours and finally came across the waterfall that leads to Mab's court. We waited until the water formed a bridge to ride in and I sensed Meghan's astonishment.

When I dismounted I didn't turn to her but only said, "Come, halfbreed."

How it pains me to address her so. I longed to treat her as I wished.

I walked the corridors with Meghan trailing behind me. Redcaps, goblins and the other nightmare creatures of the winter court all watched Meghan with the same hungry eyes. They were eager to watch her suffer.

Finally, at the main chamber there sat my mother dressed in a white suit and her inky black hair was pinned back severely. My brothers stood to at her attention. Rowan, my mothers second son leered at Meghan and I while Sage looked blank. I bowed before my mother until she spoke.

"Ash, my son, you took a while to bring the princess here," Mab's voice was cold and held no emotion.

"There were delays my queen."

"Of course," she said when I stood. Her eyes were only on Meghan. "Take the halfbreed to her room," my mother ordered and Meghan was led away by a sayter. I hope she won't be harmed.

"Now," Mab started. "Tell us why you were delayed."


	5. Chapter 4

Hours later I sit in the medium sized bedroom that is mine, one I hardly ever sleep in. The meeting went as well as I thought. I am my mother's favourite son so she did not dwell to much on the time it took me to bring the princess here. I am to accompany my brothers in search of the iron fey, soon.

What am I to do about Meghan? No one must know about our feelings for each other and what we did. I could speak to her and ask a friend to watch over her while I'm gone. Rowen is the one more likely to play with her but with him on the search for the Iron fey she will be hounded by the other creatures here. The best thing I could do is speak with her before I leave and have someone watch over her.

I long to give Meghan a token of my love while I'm away and rummage through a dresser filled with my memories and keepsakes and things that were Ariella's. Our rings were there. A matching set of brass and silver leafs. I longed to give one to Meghan but people will know if they see her wearing Ariella's ring. Perhaps I can get another. One that belongs to Meghan alone, not a reminder of another women.

Then I remember. A very long time ago I got a ring made for the girl I would love someday. I was a foolish person once, well I am once again. I walk to my closet where I put a hidden shelf and at the very bottom buried underneath other secret things is a black wooden box. Inside is a delicate silver ring made of flowers and vines with tiny diamonds.

Why did I never give it to Ariella? During my time with her I didn't even think of the ring but with Meghan I remember? I pick up the ring and put in my pocket, write a quick note for her and set out to Meghan's room.

There is no one around when I reach her door, I walk in without knocking and she's sitting on the bed looking tired. When the door opened she looked up but didn't smile. Working on not showing emotion, I suppose.

"Meghan," I whisper softly. "I'm going with my brothers to look for the iron fey. I'll find someone to look out for you but be strong, please."

She looked at me and nodded then held my hand. I noticed it had a silver ring on her fourth finger. I looked at her and slide the ring off and pulled the one from my pocket out. The flower ring fit her finger perfectly, as if it was made for her alone. It seems fate is saying it was made for Meghan maybe that's why I never thought of it when Ariella was alive.

I kissed her hand then put the note in her hand. I stare at her a long moment then walk out.

Meghan's POV

I watched his silver eyes warm while he studies my face then he was gone. I look at the ring on my right hand, it's beautiful.

I sit down and open his note...

_Meghan,_

_I don't want to leave but my queen orders it and I must obey. I have never stayed at court long and if I do now I fear someone may guess why. Be strong, my love. Do not walk about much because there are creatures here that might harm you even if Mab's orders say different. Protect yourself and do not show weakness. I will think of you while I'm gone, remember always that I love you._

_Destroy this note as soon as possible._

_Ash_

I read the note a few times then reluctantly tossed it in the hearth where a fire of blue flames burn. I watch it burn to make sure all traces of it is gone. My heart aches at his departure but I promise to be strong for him. The love I feel for him will keep me strong until he returns.

Ash's POV

I walked out and gathered more weapons then went out to the stables. I felt like a part of me was still with her and she with me.

I finished readying my horse when my brothers arrived. Within minuets we set out to find the iron fey, I knew we wouldn't find them. They already knew that we may set out to find them. I hope I return to Meghan. I hope for her to be strong. I hope to find the Iron kingdom and the Iron Fey. I hope I can trust the one looking out for Meghan. I wish that Meghan doesn't do anything stupid.


	6. Chapter 5

**Meghan's POV**

Ash has been gone a week and I have yet to get used to the cold palace. The flames in my fire place burns blue and has never died. Yet it is not enough to chase away the constant chill of the icy kingdom. I have been alone these past few days, with no one to talk to. I sit in my room waiting for Ash to return. Waiting for him to come and bring me hope.

Queen Mab has yet to call on me. I pray that she won't. I hope i didn't jinx that.

**Ash's POV**

I have ridden thought the Tir Na Nog with my brothers in search of the iron fey, to no avail. We arrive in court now to inform my mother. I task, I'm sure, that will not be pleasant.

As I walk into the great hall I notice everyone attention is on the pale-haired girl standing below my queen's dais. All watch as if waiting for a treat from the queen, who's smile is cunning, cleaver and can torment people, forever seeing that smile, the one that can destroy you and leave you with no hope.

Meghan.

My mother's eyes were narrowed to slits while she asked her, "And you would have me believe that you, a half-human with virtually no power, managed to kill the Iron King?"

"Believe her," I call out before I could think twice. "I was there. I saw what happened."

Meghan stiffened at my voice and slowly turned to meet my eyes. She showed no emotion, a wise choice.

Rowan, the second eldest of my brother's stepped forward and smirked at Meghan. I know he's going to try one of his games on her. I hope I won't have to hurt him.

Sage, my eldest brother, bowed to our queen and said, " My queen we have searched from border to border and have found nothing of the Iron fey our brother speaks of."

"Makes you wonder if our dear brother Ash has exaggerated a bit," Rowan spoke up, looking at me with that annoying smirk. "Seeing as the 'legions of iron fey' seem to have vanished into thin air."

I glared at him for doubting my words but kept my face bored. I hoped Meghan would not speak up and wait to be dismissed. I didn't have to wait long.

"Enough," our mother said while standing and making a dismissive gesture to the assembled fey. "Get out. Leave, all of you. I will speak to my sons alone."

The fey behind rushed to obey their queen. My queen watched as Meghan bowed gracefully and turned to leave. Rowan, the cruellest of my brothers, bowed mockingly to Meghan. With as much grace and dignity she showed the Winter Queen, Meghan returned Rowan's bow.

Sage twitched a smile when Rowan frowned, frustrated. Rowan enjoyed mocking others but my Summer princess answered with grace.

Meghan glided out the room. When the doors shut our queen began to speak.

"Ash, I know you would never try to deceive me but where are these iron fey?"

"I wouldn't know, my queen. I only know they exist and are hidden somewhere." I said smoothly.

Queen Mab stood still and examined me. After a few moments she begun to pace.

"I will have more scouts sent out after the Exchange. For now, Ash, you must remain at court. I will need all three of you searching for the iron fey." Our mother gazed at us and said, "The half-breed will stay here and you are not to harm her in anyway or bother her. I need her alive. Rowan, that means you cannot play with her as you do your other women."

Rowan bowed is head, "Of course , my queen."

"All right then," the queen said. "You may leave."

We bowed and headed off to our own destinations.

**The Exchange**

I didn't see Meghan until the night of the party. I didn't want us to be seen together, least someone suspected why I visited her.

Out in the courtyard we waited for the Seelie fey to arrive. The Sceptre of the Seasons would be given to Queen Mab by the Seelie representative and winter will begin. A weak time for Summer while Winter flourishes.

Sage, as the eldest son of Queen Mab, stood close to the dais where the queen sat. Rowan was speaking with Meghan, no doubt he is taunting her again. I watched as Meghan dealt with his advances with a calm temper and steady voice. I stood at the back of the celebration, not wanting to be bothered.

Finally, the Seelie arrived. Knights, trolls, satyrs and dwarfs bearing banners, more protection than usual. This sidhe must be a high ranking noble close to Oberon.

When the carriage door opened the Erlking himself stepped out with the sceptre in his hands, alight with an amber glow.

Winter fey gasped, myself included, hissed and growled at the Summer King. He walked without casting his glace anywhere else but at the Winter Queen.

"Lord Oberon, this is a surprise," Mab said honestly. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Lady Mab," Erlking said with a booming voice. "I have come to request the return of my daughter, Meghan Chase, to the Seelie Court."

The assembled fey turned their eyes on Meghan with cruel looks. I saw Meghan shrink back slightly, not that anyone would know, unless they were focusing on Meghan completely, then she regained her posture.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Lord Oberon," Queen Mab said with a faint smile. "Your daughter is not a prisoner of the Unseelie court, but a willing guest. She came to us on her own, after making a bargain with my son to do so. The girl is bound by her contract to Prince Ash, and you have no power to demand her return. Once a bargain is made, it must be honoured by all."

Oberon stiffen and turned to find Meghan's determined eyes. "Is that true daughter?"

Meghan bit her lips and nodded. "It's true."

The Erlking shook his head, "Then I cannot help you. Foolish girl. You have doomed yourself to your fate. So be it." Lord Oberon turned to his people and said, loudly, "My daughter has made her choice. Let us be done with this."

Oberon turned and gave the sceptre to a waiting female fey and stepped back in his carriage.

Once again I wish I had not made the bargain with Meghan. Because of me, she is stuck here in a place where great danger haunts her.

I was drawn out of my musings when my queen announced, "Summer is over, Winter has come. Now, let the Revel begin!"

The Unseelie howled, roared and screamed into the night. Music started in a frenzied rhythm. The fey swarmed together in a chaotic, writing mass, leaping, howling and twirling madly, rejoicing in the coming of winter.

I drank wine, when offered, and walked through the madness. Four winter Sidhe, all friends, made advances to me but I turned each one down. Only when they have had to much wine do they flock to me as if I were like Rowan, basking in their attention and toying with their emotions. Many remember the love Ariella and I once shared and respected it too much to make advances.

When I was handed another goblet of wine I saw Sage offer his arm to Meghan and walk into the palace with his ever-present wolf at their heels. Curious, I followed at a safe distance.

Sage is to guard the Sceptre of Seasons, this night as is tradition to the first in line for the throne, a place I am sure he is taking Meghan.

"I've seen you," Sage murmured to her. "With my brother."

My breath hitched as I listened, surely he could not know, but then again he usually always knows what goes on where.

"You mustn't trust him."

"Which one?" Meghan replied with a coolness.

"Either of them, you don't know the enmity between Ash and Rowan, how deep the rivalry goes. Especially on Rowan's part. He has never forgiven Ash for Ariella's death."

Pain stabs at my heart when I hear this. Rowan was always in love with Ariella, we both were, but she chose me. He never forgave me but continued to love Ariella.

I didn't hear what else Sage was telling Meghan, I was lost to the past no one can change, no matter how hard one tries.

"How did you get in here?" I heard Sage hiss, his Wolf growling.

"Ash?" Sage questioned, confused.

"I'm afraid not, Prince Sage." A voice I recognized answered. "Your brother was simply the blue print for my creation."

"Tertius," Meghan whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Forgive me, princess," Tertius replied.

I drew my blade and ran for the throne room. I conjured my power and when I reached the door, ice shards flew at strange wire people. Wires of many different colours made up their bodies with iron armour over their chests, heads, arms and legs.

Sage pulled Meghan back by the wrist and dodged iron blades. I joined the fray along side him.

Tertius, an iron fey and my double, marched towards the sceptre, Meghan advanced to stop him but was thrown against the wall by one of wire men.

Sage and I fought to reach the double but there were too many. Unable to look but not unable to know, Tertius wrapped the sceptre in a cloth and strapped it to his back and advance on Meghan.

With a rage and desperation, I tried to fight my way to her. But i couldn't, i tried and failed again and again, trying to get near Meghan. Each time i failed, i tried again harder, but it didn't work.

"Don't," I heard Meghan's voice tremble. "What are you doing?"

"Following the orders of my king." Tertius answered solemnly.

"King? Machina is dead." Meghan said more panicked. This also rose fear in me.

"Yes, but our realm endures. I follow the commands of the new Iron King." Tertius murmured and drew his sword. "I bear you no ill will, this time. My orders do not include killing you. But I must obey my lord. You must come with me."

With that Tertius pulled iron chains from a bag and tossed it over my brother and I. Wire men secured us as Tertius picked Meghan off the floor and carried her. She screamed and screamed, but suddenly the screaming stopped. I looked up.

I saw blood gush from a wound on Meghan's head as the iron net burned me. My body was in too much pain to break free. Her shouting and screaming for us to help her started again.

At last I heard shouts from down the hall.

"Quickly, fetch your brother. Leave no evidence behind." Tertius ordered his men and turned out the door.

"Ash!" Meghan screamed and fought her attacker weakly. "Sage!"

"Meghan!" I called to her and fought to release myself.

As the last of the wire men escaped the shouts grew louder. Seconds later, satyers, redcaps and guards rushed in. Many cried out at the smell of iron but cut the chains away. Others ran after the iron fey.

When my queen and Rowan arrived minuets later cold radiated from her. Many stayed clear from her as she looked at mine and Sage's wounds.

"Who did this?" My queen asked, her voice had risen with anger and rage.

"Iron fey," Sage gasped as gnomes bandaged his chest. "They took the sceptre and the summer princess. We were unable to stop them."

The room turned even more cold and the queens power filled the air, so thick I felt ill. "Were the summer fey apart of this attack?" Mab asked.

"We did not see any, only strange wire creatures." I answered her, honesty in my voice, but my voice wobbled as the gnomes bandaged my burns up because of the pain.

"They have been pursued, hopefully trackers will catch them before they disappear again. Rowan, gather your Thornguards. I want every fey in Tir Na Nog searching for these iron fey." Mab ordered everyone but when they did not move immediately she yelled, "Go!"

Within five seconds Queen Mab, Sage and I along with the gnomes attending us were the only ones left in the throne room.

"Why did they take the princess?" Mab questioned us.

"I heard him say it was his orders," I answered while wincing as the gnomes pulled hard on the bandages.

"Oberon might very well be involved in this attack." Mab mused aloud.

"I find it hard to believe any fey would side with those abominations," Sage voiced.

"True, but he asked for the return of his daughter not three hours ago," Mab retorted. "We need to gather information on the summer fey. I suppose I could have some people sent as envoys."

"Who will you send, my queen?" Sage asked.

Mab thought for a moment.

"You will go Sage, we cannot wait for you to heal, you must go as soon as your done being bandage. Take many guards. Meet me in the great hall before you leave. Ash, you will go in search of the scepter and the princess. I need that girl back." With that Queen Mab walked out.

When the gnomes were done Sage and I headed to our rooms.

Slowly, I found my door, walked inside, locked the door and began to panic. The iron fey have Meghan. One lone tear slowly slid down my cheek. The pain in my chest had started again, but this time it was not one of physical pain, but one of mental pain, one of feeling pain, loneliness and heartache.

Why did they take her? What use is she to them? Who is their new king?

As thoughts run through my mind I reach for her ring on a chain, around my neck. When I had given Meghan the ring I had hidden away, I took the one she always wore and hung it from my neck. A token of her love, and mine for her. Let it guide me, to her, to my other half, to my soul-mate. The one I love.

Fates, what will I do? Without her?


	7. Chapter 6

Meghan's POV

I wake up in a dark room, it smelled of rusty Iron. The night before event's flashed through my mind and I knew that I was in the iron realm. Tears pricked my eyes and I desperately looked around the room to see if there were any exits. There were none. Only a door, it probably wasn't going to open but I thought, Why the heck not? I stood up and tested my walking ability.

After stumbling on a few stray pipes I finally got to the door. I tested the handle but quickly pulled back as whatever grime was on there I didn't want to see if it would burn my hands. I gathered my hand around my top and pushed down on the handle. It opened, but I was sure there was going to be someone around here. No Meghan. I thought, be positive you defeated Machina and got away before, Yeah, but Ash helped as well. Stop thinking like that! If I were talking out loud, I would probably sound like some mad woman.

Walking through unknown corridors I decided wasn't probably the best idea, but it was an idea. Suddenly, I heard footsteps moving at a fast pace towards me. I quickly crept behind one of the curtains that they kept lining the walls. The walls were vast and looked like scrap metal welded together, looked like they were trying to make it look good. I certainly thought that humans wouldn't think that this is good to have as a building in their dreams. I jumped out from behind my hiding spot as the unknown person or Iron Fey turned the corner and walked down a dark corridor. I continued to walk down strange corridors and turn at random corners until my feet got tired and my tummy complained that it was hungry. I went through a set of metal doors and hoped to get lucky and find a way out. No such luck, another corridor. I was beginning to wonder if this was just a labyrinth and that was why there was no-one here.

My ears picked up the shuffle of feet and I saw one of the Pack Rats that helped me out last time. I slowly walked towards him, hoping that he would recognize that it was me.

"Hey, will you help me? You know me right? I'm Meghan, you remember me?" The small creature nodded his head at each question. He then proceeded to take my hand and lead me out. I followed him as he led me, I didn't know how he could possibly know where to go, but I trusted him. I know that you shouldn't trust Fey, but there was something that made me trust him. He just had this sort of good presence about him. He led me through stairways and underground passageways until we finally came out. The bright sky made me rapidly close my eyes and slowly open them to adjust to the light.

I keeled down next to the Pack Rat to say thank you, but he silenced me and put the hand with the Ring Ash gave me on my stomach, giving it a tender caress then he walked away, leaving me in the shelter of a tree with no clue. I was still hungry, but also tired. I sat there, with my hand still on my stomach, twisting the ring, this way and that until sleep took me over. I think of how much my life has changed during my time in NeverNever and how much of that time was spent with Ash, How much I love him, how much I miss him right now.

I dreamed of a little boy, with Ash's black hair and my blue eyes, laughing and playing, looking so innocent and unknowing to the world around him.

Ash's POV

I left the castle at the same time as Sage and we talked as we rode. Sage is talking to me now.

"I see how much you want the Summer Princess back Ash, you can't fool me." He said, I started panicking, How could he know in such a short time? As if knowing my thoughts he told me.

"I saw the ring, it was the one you bought when you went with me to the centre market in Tir Nar Nog. You said you would give it to your true love once you finally found her, funny, you never gave it to or thought about giving it to Ariella. I won't tell anyone about you and her Ash, you deserve someone like her, she seems to make you see sense, plus, she doesn't tolerate any of Rowan's mockery. Just gives it right back to him. Hard to find a girl like that. I'm your brother, not your enemy, when we were little we used to tell each other everything." He seemed genuine, not threatening. That was always Sage though, always breaking up fights between me and my brother, but still ruthless in the battlefield and at any place really that required it.

After endless conversation, me and Sage split up. I try to remember the way into Tir Nar Nog but I can't quite seem to remember. Then a bored voice cuts into my inner ramblings.

"Are you lost in your own realm Ice prince or are you looking for your half-human love?" The Cait Sith, Meghan calls 'Grim' is there, looking down at me from his perch in the tree.

"Actually Cait Sith, I am looking for Meghan she was taken from the palace by Iron Fey, apparently they have a new king. They also took the sceptre. It is my job to get them back." I answered.

Grim hopped down off of the branch and trotted in a very 'I'm the boss' manner that all cats tend to have, Tail up, head high, he then called back.

"Are you coming to get Meghan or not?" I rolled my eyes and walked with him, my Fey horse's reins in my hand. As we pass all of the Ice wonderland that my home is, I start to wonder what Meghan is doing, how she is doing, is she OK? We then find the perfect place to sleep in order to continue our journey tomorrow. Before I go to bed I think of Meghan, I think of how much I love her. How much I would give up for her.

When I fall asleep, I dream again of the boy with my jet black hair and Meghan's deep blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ash's POV**

In the Morning I wake up to something sharp digging into my chest. I open my eyes to see that it is Grimalkin scratching me awake. I glare at him then get up.

"So, then you're finally awake. Took you as long as a human does." He groaned, more like complained actually. I decide on a plan for the day and recite it to him.

"First we look for something to eat for breakfast. Then we grab food for the rest of the day and enough food for the Journey, something to help our strength, well mine anyway, you'll probably just go away before all the hard work starts. So, we then find the Trod that will allow us to get as close as we can fast enough and a safe one. We find shelter and the next day we find the Sceptre and Meghan. Sound good?" I turned around to face a bored looking cat.

"Well off we go then."

We continued our journey from where it had left off last night and looked around for food. Snagging something that resembled a berry in the human world and eating it. Humans had to be careful when it came to food in the NeverNever, I remember how Meghan had reacted to the Summer Pods when Puck, the foolish faery had left them on the table, knowing humans are addicted by the taste of the fruit. So then Meghan had started laughing for no reason and had to sleep the effects off. When we came to bigger, harder fruits that wouldn't get squashed in my bag I picked them off and put them into my bag. Once I had decided I had enough for a couple of days journey, I picked another one off and ate it. During all of this time Grim had been trotting next to me with his tail swishing and his head up. I never really got how Cats thought that they own everything, like posh human people Puck said once when we were friends. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a frozen twig snapping, I swung round with my sword at hand waiting for an attack, when one of Rowan's Thornguards came out from behind a tree. I only relaxed a tiny bit. The Thornguard's sword was out as well, he looked as if he were expecting a fight and wasn't going to back down. He then spoke.

"I am going to give you a chance, Prince Rowan says you can join us or you will be killed. I am his best fighter." He spoke smugly about himself.

"Join you in what?" I was curious and wanted to know.

"Join us in becoming the ultimate race of Fey. Part Iron, Part winter." He spoke highly of this also, as if he believed this was true and could become Part Iron fey, when in reality, he couldn't it would kill him. So, I decided, I wouldn't answer, I would just attack.

**Meghan's POV**

In the Morning I woke up to the sound of shuffling feet. I quickly opened my eyes and looked around, I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear something. So I got up from where I was sleeping last night to find some kind of hiding place. I found one in a tree, I climbed up and watched as some of the Guards from the Iron kingdom looked around for traces of me and if so where I had gone. After they had gone and I was sure they wouldn't come back while I was there, I climbed down. As soon as my feet touched the ground there was a tiny hand placed on mine. I looked down to see the same pack rat that had helped me before was there and he was with a friend. They had something in their hands which they offered me. One had a doughnut, the other had a small cup of coffee. I said thank you to them and gave them a kiss on the cheek each, at which they kind of blushed and turned their heads downwards in an embarrassed state. Once I had finished both of their offerings, they stood up and walked away with me following. They walked quicker today I noticed and they seemed to be headed in a particular direction. They stopped at a door made of scrap metal phone covers and batteries. On the side there was a panel that you punched in numbers to get in it was slightly off and cleverly designed to look as though it didn't work. I silently watched as they put in the numbers and the door opened, when I hesitated I got a slight push to say hurry up and get inside. I then quickly hurried up to get inside, when we were in it looked like a home. Then it occurred to me that this place was their home, their secret home so no-one finds them. They trusted me to come into their home. In one of the farthest corners there was a pile of metal. This must be where all of the stuff they collected was put. The pile wasn't big, it was enormous! There were IPods, IPhones, IPads, laptops, computer screens, car doors even fridge magnets. Anything and everything that has metal in it was there. When I looked at the rest of the room I realised that there were little piles of stuff everywhere. It looked like you couldn't go anywhere in the room without tripping over some stray object. I started to look around and noticed a kitchen, when I looked in the cupboards it looked like they had been stocked for a human. _This is what they did while I was asleep then_ I thought. Then some more ratpack's came through the door, I had now officially named them ratpack's. I walked back into what I thought was the living room and asked one where the bathroom was, he nodded and then took my hand to lead me to the door. Once I had come out, I noticed they had all gone, so I proceeded to take out a broom and sweep all the little piles of Metal into the big one at the top. _Well, _I thought, _this reminds me of snow white and the seven dwarfs. But now it's Meghan Chase and the nine Rat Pack's. Ha!_

_**Please Review!**_

_**lou-lou97**_

_**xxx**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Ash's POV**

After finishing off the Thornguard We, (Grim had surprisingly stayed rather than going off at the sign of danger.) headed off again. I started to wonder how we were going to find the safest Trod. Just as I opened my mouth to ask Grim he spoke.

"Yes, I know a way, so don't ask just follow."He replied in his signature bored tone. Bossy Cat, don't understand how humans put up with them, well aside from the fact that they are apparently 'Cute and Cuddly' according to Meghan but she also said she prefers dogs like Beau, she told me about her pet dog on the way to the Unseelie court, it seemed like she was trying to ignore how close we were. That was before what happened in the cave.

We continued to walk down the Icy path leaving footprints or in Grim's case pawprints in the snow. There wasn't any conversation in a while, but it was a comfortable silence not awkward.

"Where are we going Grim? Do you really even know the way?" I started asking as I got impatient.

Grim sighed and answered "Yes I do know where we are going, because this is where the Trod is. Now hush up so I can open the Trod." I shut up immediately, wanting just to get Meghan and get this over with. I watched as Grim opened the trod and stepped through, with me stepping in after. _Alright Meghan,_ I thought to myself, _where are you._

**Meghan's POV**

After cleaning the Packrats home I started to wonder where Ferrum was. _Maybe he died I_ thought to myself. Now the place looked neat, I concentrated on that pulsing that I felt as soon as I arrived here. I reached out towards it and noticed it was glamour. I tried using the glamour on one of the many metal things in the room, a hanger, it probably wouldn't work this was summer glamour right? I mean, I can't have iron glamour right? Wrong.

The piece of hanger bended as I shaped it with the glamour. My mind went back to the night that I killed Machina, maybe his magic, glamour, power moulded to mine as I killed him, the witchwood arrow was an instrument that allowed his glamour to flow to me through it. That's why I had dreams about him sometimes. A part of him was inside of me, his power was inside me.

To think this, that he was or a part of him anyway was inside of me brought nausea to me and I thought I was going to be sick. But I wasn't. The days activities had made me tired, so I lay down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.

It felt like days had passed until I was jumped on causing me to wake up, screaming, until someone tried to calm me down. I quietened down. I looked around the room until I found the source of the commotion. It was a gremlin. The gremlin was by my feet, looking up at me.

"Master Meghan," It said, my eyes widened as it spoke. It called me Master, does that mean I get to order it around? I looked closely at the creature, looking into it's eyes.

"Why do you call me Master? What's your name? Will you help me?" The creature's eyes lit up as if pleased that I asked it to do something.

"I called Razor, Master, I call you Master because you are now and I would be pleased to help Master, helping Master is a good thing" Razor said, I was now thinking that most of these types of creatures must have a name of some kind to do with technological stuff or anything iron.

"Okay, Razor, do you think you could find Prince Ash of the Unseelie court please? Then could you take me to him?" He couldn't stop nodding once I'd asked him, he then zoomed about the living room (what I thought was the living room anyway) in joy.

"STOP!" I shouted as Razor headed straight for the enormous pile of scrap metal and things that I had made neat. He stopped instantly and turned to look at me.

"Do not, I repeat, Do Not run into that massive pile of metal, that is an order from me, here before you go give this to Ash, it might get him to come along a bit better, rather than have him put up a fight" He nodded once and replied "Yes Master," I quickly wrote a note and rolled it up, slipping the ring he gave me over the rolled up paper.

"Please go and find Ash. Now. Right this second. Also, don't loose the ring." I told him and he went with a smile on his face. Showing all the sharp pointy edges of them.

"Time to practice my Iron and Summer glamour." I took a deep breath and started.

**Ash's POV**

Once I entered the Iron Kingdom with Grim I was hit with the effects of the Iron, I felt slightly weaker and the stench from the iron was nearly unbearable, but I kept going for Meghan. I started walking when one of the weird iron creatures came out from behind a rock and took a hesitant step forward, afraid of us. I noticed that he had a piece of rolled up paper. He then was in front of us in a flash, giving me the piece of paper.

Around the piece of paper was the ring I gave Meghan. I then practically tore the paper unrolling it. I then read the note.

_Dear Ash,_

_Do not worry about me I am fine. I am being taken care of. I put the ring on the note to help prove it was me sending the note. Please don't hurt Razor (The one who gave you the note) he thinks I'm his master. I told him to bring you to me. Trust him, please just let him lead you to me and then we can both get the sceptre back and get you out of this place. I have discovered that as well as Summer Glamour, I have Iron Glamour also._

_So, let Razor guide you to me, don't hurt him or let anything hurt you._

_All My Love,_

_Meghan_

_xxxx_

After I read Meghan's note I nodded towards the little thing called Razor and said to him

"Take me to her,"

**Meghan's POV**

After about what felt like two hours of practising both summer and iron glamour, I was exhausted.

All the time I had been practising more little goblin creatures arrived and all of them called me Master. When the Packrats decided that they didn't want their tower of Metal to be destroyed, they had each taken turns guarding the tower from the Mischievous little gremlins. Once I had gotten up and walked to the kitchen I noticed the all of the gremlins eyes were on me. I just carried on and got something to eat and drink. I turned back to them again and they were still watching me, it was getting on my nerves but I tried to ignore it, so I went to sleep, waiting for Ash to come.

**Ash's POV**

Razor led me through the labyrinth of metal and then finally to a tunnel, which probably led to where we were going. Where Meghan was, where I needed to be, with her.

A flicker of movement then caught my eye, I turned towards it just as a metal bug come flying at me. I drew my sword as quick as I could and slashed at it. Then there were more. I turned to look at Razor, he was snarling at the little bugs with teeth sharp enough to cut through metal. We then started to fight.

In the end, we won and I only came out with a few minor burns.

We wandered through the tunnels and into a room filled with a hundred other little gremlins like Razor. They all seemed so focused on something I couldn't see on the couch, I took a step towards the couch and saw that they were all looking at Meghan. I moved around to the front of the couch where Meghan lay.

I softly brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, she looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to wake her up. My fingertips lightly traced along her face, my eyes following where my fingers went, her forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks, chin and finally lips. I leaned forward, towards her lips and gently brushed them with my own. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled. She then frowned, got up and ran to what I think was the bathroom. I got up and followed then knocked on the door.

"Meghan, you okay?" I asked.

"No," Came her muffled reply.

"Can I come in?" I asked with concern.

"Okay," She sounded worse then.

When I came in, Meghan's head was over the toilet and she was throwing up. She looked paler than what she was when she woke up. I walked over and held her hair for her until she was done.

_What could be wrong with her?_

**Meghan's POV**

I woke up to someone kissing my lips, no not anyone, Ash. I knew those lips, I knew it was him. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. The smile then turned into a scowl as I felt a powerful wave of nausea, I then ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. There was then a knock on the door.

"Meghan, you okay?" I heard Ash ask from the other side of the door.

"No," I answered in the time that I wasn't throwing up.

"Can I come in?" His voice was laced with worry and concern.

"Okay," My voice sounded scratchy and my throat was sore from throwing up.

I probably looked pale and like I had gone through hell and back. He still held my hair while I threw up, not in the least bit grossed out, but more concerned about my well-being.

Once I was done he left the bathroom and waited for me to brush my teeth.

I looked through the draw to find a toothbrush, I couldn't find one, but I found something else.

A pregnancy test. There were three in a pack.

Surely it couldn't hurt to try them. It would make sense though, if I was. Wouldn't it?

I did what the instructions said and put the sticks on the side of the sink while I went out to find a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

**Ash's POV**

I went to help look for some toothpaste for Meghan while she looked for a toothbrush. Once I had found the toothpaste I went to look for Meghan, once I had looked everywhere else but the bathroom, I went there.

She wasn't there but there was something on the side of the sink. I took a step closer to the sink and looked at what was there.

Pregnancy tests.

"I haven't looked at the tests yet. It would kind of be right if I was though. I mean we didn't use protection." Meghan's voice startled me. I turned around and looked at her.

"We could look at them together you know." My voice was soft and caring. I didn't mind if she was carrying my child. I would love it if she was. But there were the complications that the whole of the Unseelie court didn't know about our relationship and my mother would probably flip if she knew about it. There were the dangers of her coming with me to get the sceptre back. Then there was her family Oberon, what he would do to me for getting her pregnant, Meghan's mother, step-dad, little brother and finally Puck. They would all probably want to hurt me but wouldn't because they knew Meghan wouldn't just give her Virginity up to just anybody. They knew that she knew about responsibility and would trust her judgement of me. I would give anything to be with Meghan and this baby, if she is pregnant of course.

"Alright, lets do this. Together. On three we open each one, I take one, you take the other and we both open the third one. Majority rules, if two or all of them say I'm not pregnant, we don't go to a doctor or healer as you guys call them. If two or all of them say I am we go. Got it?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Okay, one, two...three."

_**Please Review...**_

_**lou-lou97**_

_**xxx**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Meghan's POV**

I didn't look at the answer, I didn't want to look. I just set it down in the sink. I looked over at Ash and saw that his hands seemed frozen on the stick and he looked like he was in deep thought. It seemed like neither of us wanted to, afraid of the answer. I reached over toward him and touched his hands. He seemed to come away from his deep thought and he looked into my eyes. He set it down next to mine. I drew in a shaky breath and we both reached for the third one.

As our hands reached the stick, a gremlin came bursting in and we jumped causing the pregnancy test to fall and the little gremlin to snatch it up and run away with it.

We ran out after the troublesome creature. The gremlin had run into the living room with it. I shut the bathroom door, hoping that nobody else would go in and take the remaining two pregnancy tests. While Ash was trying to catch the little creature, I was trying to come up with a plan to stop him. Then Razor came up to me.

"Master, what is so important about this little stick thing?" He asked. Then I got it, I would order the gremlin to stop, I'm supposed to be his Master, Right?

"Razor, what is his name?" I asked him, his eyes lit up again, always happy to help me, or his Master.

"His name is Spark, Master." Razor replied.

"Spark, Master says Stop," He stopped instantly. "Now hand over the stick." I ordered. He came and gave me the stick, once I had the stick securely in my pocket, I nodded to him and he then left.

"Well, that was an interesting chase," Said a bored voice from the corner. The voice belonged to an amused faced cat, he can be called Cait Sith, Grimalkin and many other names, but I call him Grim. A smile spread on my face as soon as I saw the Cat that was standing on the kitchen counter.

"Where'd you come from Grim? I didn't see you when Ash came in." I told him.

"Once again, I must tell you to open your eyes a little wider. I was here all along." He sighed and trotted off toward the couch, where he jumped up, lay down and curled up into a ball.

I looked at Ash and saw little burns on his skin that I hadn't noticed before. I walked back into the bathroom with Ash following and went to the draw searching for the burn cream I found earlier.

"Come sit down here." I instructed. He sat down and I went to work applying the burn medication to his burns. After I had finished, I got the pregnancy stick back out from my pocket and laid it down with the rest.

Then I looked...

**Ash's POV**

Pregnant. They all had the same symbol for the same word. The word terrified me because I didn't know what to do. I hadn't gotten anyone pregnant before. I hadn't even talked to anyone about it before. Not even Ariella. _Now is not the time to be panicking, _i mentally smacked myself, _Think about Meghan, how she's feeling. _I looked over at her, but i saw that her eyes were focused only on me, watching my expression carefully, she seemed worried, like i was about to leave her and say that i didn't want her.

"Meghan, what are we going to do?" I ask her.

"We are going to do what i said we're going to do. Go to a doctor, or we could, steal back the sceptre and then go to a healer, doctor, whatever you guys call them. What do you want to do?" She asked me.

"I wasn't asking for now at this minute, i was going for more long term stuff, like what were going to do about this baby when we get back to the Unseelie court." I explained. Mab, that was my worry, what would she do to Meghan and Me when she knew, would she let us keep it? Would she forbid me from seeing her? Would she kill Meghan? Or Me?

"Well, I'm going to sleep before i do anymore thinking, cause this has tired my brain out." She said getting up.

"But, didn't you just have a nap?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, but like i said, thinking too much made my brain tired." She replied, walking away.

"Humans..." I mumbled, shaking my head.

"I heard that!" She yelled, "And anyway, i'm only half human!" She added. I smiled and walked to the couch where Meghan was and cuddled up beside her. _What this woman has done to me, look at me I'm Cuddling! She's changed me into a kind of romantic. Weird._

_**Thanks for the reviews so far!**_

_**Please Review again!**_

_**lou-lou97**_

_**xxx**_


	11. Chapter 10

Meghan's POV

When I woke up Ash was already awake. He was looking down at me and playing with my hair. The light reflected off of his silver eyes and gave them a shine, he had a hint of a smile on his lips and his black hair was slightly ruffled from sleep, giving him a cute look but I would never say that to his face. However you could see being in the Iron Realm was slowly giving him pain, there were dark circle around his eyes and he had this uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Hey," I said to him and kissed his cheek lovingly then rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Well, isn't that a cute sight," Drawled a very bored voice from the corner. I didn't need to look at the person to see who that was.

"Grim!" I squealed and ran over to him and was about to pick him up when he hissed.

"Just because I am a cat does not mean that you can pick me up and hug me." He told me and suddenly I felt like a small child being scolded for something.

"Sorry," I mumbled out. A small snicker, or what I thought it was passed through the cat's mouth.

"When did you get here anyway?" I asked him, curiosity laced my voice.

"I came yesterday with him but decided to take a look around the caves." He told me in his bored tone again. His Gray coloured fur was ruffled and looked like a storm cloud. He was curled up in a tight ball and someone might've thought he was just a ball of fluff if they didn't know better.

"So the cat gets a hug and I don't?" Asked another voice. I spun around to see a bright red hair on the tall lanky body of my best friend.

"Puck! You're better now!" I started to run to him when a pair of arms I knew slid around my waist to hold me back. "Hey! Let me go!" I protested, but Ash's arms kept firmly in place.

"What? You afraid I'll steal her away from you ice-boy?" Puck teased, with a grin on his face. I then broke free of the winter prince's arms and smacked Puck on the arm, to which he gave a cry of protest.

"Now all of the childish games are over we do have a task at hand, remember, to get the sceptre of seasons back." The cat stated and went back to lick his fur. I sighed. _Time__to__get__to__work._

About what felt like 5 hours later...

"Would you two stop fighting! Every chance you get you've been nagging at each other! Don't make me treat you like three year olds and make you sit at opposite ends of the room!" I had finally lost my temper and everyone seemed shocked at my out burst. _Finally__they're__quiet._

"I agree with the girl," Grim's annoyed voice sounded, "This Iron Glamour is going to make you get worse by the second and the longer you stay, the worse you get and you won't be any good to anyone sick." He reasoned, the winter prince and the summer prankster seemed to come to some kind of truce without words and agreed to not argue any more. The tension in the air was still there as the two enemies were forced to sit next to each other.

"Miss! Miss!" One of the gremlins was running up to me. "Miss! I have information!" Ash and Puck's eyes widened as they heard the news.

"Well then Pixel, why don't you share it?" After the small amount of time we were there I had picked up on some of the names.

"Well, I was in the castle searching for some wires, when I heard two guards talking about your, stepcer? Scissor? Sceptre? Yes, Sceptre, they said it had been hid in the mortal world. Some place called... English, no, no. Um.. England! That's it!" She then zoomed off. Puck then grinned.

"Well, looks like we're going on a road trip!" _Great!__How__wonderful,__a__road__trip__with__these__two!__(Sarcasm)_

_Please review..._

Next chapter will be longer and will have a shorter update time


	12. Chapter 11

**Meghan's POV**

After being told about the septre from Pixel, we all decided to vote whether we should head out straight away or wait to gather any kind of supplies needed, it was unanimous that we were going to wait. This also gave gave Pixel some more time to see if she could find out any other information about where it was being moved to next and who was guarding it.

Later in the day, it seemed both Ash and Puck decided that I needed to learn how to defend myself a little more and took it upon themselves to try and teach me archery, while I kept saying that they needed to teach me other ways to defend myself. However, it seemed the only way they could do that was from a distance, since the only bow and arrows we had were, of course, made of iron.

"Why not just focus on teaching me how to defend myself with knives, swords and such like you two. An arrow won't be any good if it comes down to hand to hand combat, " I had tried explaining this to them a few times in the past couple of hours but it fell on deaf ears and what I was saying was ignored, the only reply I did get was from Puck saying,

"As long as we're around you won't need to learn any of that, this is for just incase one of us looks like we're loosing and needs help," There was a coughed 'Ice boy' after that and Ash gave him a murderous glare.

"If anyone will be needing any help, it'll be you goodfellow." It was spoken in a quiet, angry voice and you could tell it was taking all of his effort not try and start a fight with Puck.

"Keep the arguing to a minimum, as entertaining as it is, I would rather not have to interveine." Drawled Grim, with his eyes almost shut looking lazily at them (which reminded me of a normal cat), the only thing he had done in the past couple of hours was sleep, then disappear, only to reappear on the chair he was resting on again.

"Okay, fine. We'll teach you a bit of sword fighting, then some hand to hand combat. If we do, will you promise to stop complaining?" They both agreed after some more moaning form me, since it appeared that I wouldn't concentrate properly if I kept complaining.

"Yes!" I cheered, finally after all that complaining.

A few hours later

"Ow" I repeated, I had bumps and brusies all over, except from my stomach of course. Apparently, this was much harder than it looked. We had sent Spark, who we had found out was a sort of brother to Pixel, to the Never woods to bring back a couple of sticks that could help me train with, after he had come back I was regreting asking this from them.

"Don't worry princess, you're slowly getting better. And you're not a completely lost case. A couple more days and you'll be able to take on some people." Puck was trying to get me to look on the bright side, which seemed to have dissapeared, well I certainly couldn't see one.

" Don't worry Meghan, you're getting there. You learn quicker than most people, you'll get the hang of it, but you also need to learn how to protect your stomach better. We decided today that we wouldn't aim for your stomach, but tomorrow we need to get you to learn some defensive manuvers, okay?"Ash softly spoke the words to me. Ash had moved behind me to circle his arms around my waist and place his hands protectively on my stomach. I then turned around in his arms, kissed his lips softly and lowerd my head onto his shoulder.

" Maybe I should show you both what I've been practising to do with my glamour." I told them both. I then focused on a piece of Iron and searched for the glamour inside of me. I imagined what I wanted it to do and pushed out the glamour towards the Iron, the flat normal piece of iron had suddenly transformed into a metal replica of a rose. I slowly picked it up, careful of any sharp edges there may be and smiled at it. A gentle smile, that showed how I admired the beauty of it, I then imagined it painted like a rose and wondered the harm I could do to Titania if she ever picked up that rose, my gentle smile then turned into a mischevious smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Puck had seen my grin and asked, looking curious as to what about the rose had turned my facial features so that they were now looking almost identical to what his were when he was plotting some kind of prank back at school.

" I wonder how Titania would react if I ever gave her a rose like this? Or maybe I could just slip it into her hand and sneak out. She can't say it was me if she didn't see me. I could always blame it on an Iron fey." I grinned as I spoke, ideas flowing into my mind, senario after senario of ways to get out of trouble if I were caught.

"Hold on there, mastermind criminal. You might be accused of treason you know if anyone had heard what you were just saying. But I doubt you would even get into Oberon's castle, especially if you're pregnant with Ice boy's kid. I think that he'd rather kill the kid than let you have it. Actually, no. He'd let you have the kid, since technically, the kid will be related to him and he doesn't tend to ignore his family, you should know since he sent me to look after you. Oberon would probably want to see if the kid is any use to him." As Puck explained, my mischevious grin dropped and I scowled at him.

" I was only joking, I wasn't actually going to do it. I know I'd most likely be caught. I thought you of all people would understand a joke." I had unconsiouly been moving my arms about as I was talking and when I had said 'you' I pointed with the rose to him and so he jerked back from it.

"Why don't you go eat, you don't want to use up too much energy." Ash murmmered at my ear.

"Oh! We don't have anything to eat. There isn't any food here. But I guess I can sent out one of the gremlins (they remind me of gremlins) out to the human world to get me something. But what about you two?" I asked them concerned.

"We're fine. You just eat." Replied Ash, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, let's go in."

_**Sorry I've been away for so long but please Read and Review!**_

_**Lou-lou97**_


End file.
